edenszerofandomcom-20200222-history
Homura Kōgetsu
|occupation= |team=Crew of Edens Four Shining Stars |partner= |base of operations=Edens Zero Oedo (formerly) |status=Alive |relatives=Kurenai Kōgetsu (Mother) Mordo (Stepfather; Deceased) Valkyrie Yuna (Guardian and Predecessor; Deceased) |abilities=Soul Blade |weapons=Ether Sword |manga debut=Chapter 18 |image gallery=yes }} Homura Kōgetsu (ホムラ・コウゲツ Homura Kōgetsu) is a swordswoman and female knight from the Planet Oedo. She is a member of Edens Zero's crew. She is also the student of the late Valkyrie Yuna, formerly one of the Four Shining Stars, eventually becoming her successor as the new "Sword of Edens" and holds the alias "Valkyrie" in her teacher's honor. Appearance Homura is a slim young woman with dark-brown eyes, long, navy blue hair, and a beauty mark located under her left eye. Her hair reaches to her waist and part of it is tied in a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon. She is very well-endowed and has a curvaceous figure. Homura's outfit consists of a sleeveless, yellow-colored kimono with red-colored flower-like designs, loose sleeves around her forearms, and knee-length black leggings. Homura's outfit while in Digitalis is a shoulder less, light-colored kimono with semi-circular flower designs, black square-shaped trimmings on the end of the sleeves, and a flower-like clip on the right side of her head. While on planet Mildian, Homura changes into a medium-length kimono that resembles her primary outfit but comes with a pair of red-colored bunny ears, a yamato design, a bold low necktie, a white fluffy tail, fishnet stockings and has a pair of zori sandals. After becoming Valkyrie's successor, Homura now wears a kimono similar to her initial attire, but now has red cloud-based designs with a light-colored rose on her hip, a navy-blue hakama with white trimming on the bottoms, and a pair of knee-length black boots. Personality Homura appears to be a calm individual who desires to help anyone without any reason. She has a tendency to voice her thoughts out aloud, even when she intends to keep them a secret. She also has an interest in fighting the Demon King and has a love for fighting strong opponents. She is capable of anger and aggression as she showed both upon seeing a replica of her master and one of the Four Shining Star's, Valkyrie Yuna in Xiaomei's arena within the Temple of Knowledge. Homura's skin appears to be very sensitive to heat, whenever she baths in the Spa of Eden she complains that the water is to hot. History As a child, Homura was taken by the Four Shining Stars' Valkyrie Yuna and became her disciple, having been trained using the Ether Gear Soul Blade. Valkyrie once told her about Edens Zero and its captain, the Demon King. At some point, Valkyrie disappeared, leading Homura to go on a journey to find her. Synopsis Guilst arc When Shiki decides to head to Edens Zero, Homura is seen in the Guild, acknowledging the name. She then requests Weisz to bring her aboard the ship in exchange for her help in rescuing the captured B-cubers. Later, when Edens Zero is about to leave to Planet Guilst, Homura and Weisz met up with Shiki, Pino and Witch and subsequently introduced herself before informing them that she possesses Ether Gear. Once Edens Zero arrives at Planet Guilst, Homura, Shiki and Weisz head to the streets to find the mercenary squad Rogue Out which apparently Jinn is affiliated with. The party reaches a church which appears to be the squad's headquarters and encounters its leader, Sister. When one of Rogue Out's soldiers launches a heat-seeking missle at Shiki, she bisects it with an energy blade. Digitalis arc When Homura entered Digitalis through virtual reality, she arrived in a jail cell. Amira was the culprit who captured her and impersonated her so she can complete her mission. Homura states that she spent one day to escape and another to gather information only to discover Amira impersonating her. She arrives in time to save Shiki and the NPCs of Digitalis from Jamilov's forces and chases after Amira who tries to escape upon realizing her plan has failed and reveals herself to Homura, accidentally revealing her identity due to some of the former's personality still being inside of her and attempts to silence Homura by shooting her, only for the swordswoman to deflect it back and forcing her to log out, she then returns to the others with the troll monster before logging out with the others. During Spider's attack on Edens Zero, Homura helps the others reach out to the heartbroken Hermit by explaining how Valkyrie Yuna, an android, was her teacher and mocks the hacker along with the others when Hermit activates the fireworks system, lying about it being a weapon. Mildian arc Sun Jewel arc Belial Gore arc Powers and Abilities : By using Ether Gear, Homura has the ability to create and wield a sword made of Ether. Inherited from Valkyrie, Homura had stated to have been honing this type of Ether Gear during childhood in order to challenge and defeat the Demon King. * : Homura makes a stance and splits her sword into two before attacking her opponents with multiple slashes. ** : Homura splits her sword into two before launching a series of wide-ranged cuts capable of splitting thick tree limbs apart from a distance. * : Homura lunges toward her opponent and knocks them off balance while thrusting herself off the ground, then spins toward the opponent and slashes downward across the chest, knocking them down. * : Homura holds her sword in her right hand and repeatedly thrusts it at the opponent in rapid succession. * : Homura's sword glows with Ether as she thrusts it forward, causing immense damage. * : Homura summons an insurmountable number of Ether blades around herself and launches them upon her enemies, creating explosions on impact. Swordsmanship Specialist: Described as a type of knight or samurai, Homura is a powerful swordswoman who uses swordplay in conjunction with her Ether Gear. She can easily bisect a heat-seeking missile and defeat a large group of armed soldiers by herself with only her sword and the speed of her attacks. While in Digitalis, Homura demonstrated the ability to use her sword to easily deflect a high-speed bullet back towards Amira. Enhanced Reflexes: Homura is shown to have incredibly fast reflexes, making her capable of easily dodging opponents and flying bullets. Enhanced Speed: Homura possesses a high degree of speed and agility, enabling her to attack at high speeds. When using Ether Gear, her speed is increased. Riding Skills: 'Homura has shown the ability to ride a horse. Battles & Events References Site Navigation fr:Homura Kôgetsu Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Four Shining Stars